Los dioses leen otras Sagas
by super legenda
Summary: Aca mucha gente leera fablehaven y despues Harry potter.
1. Chapter 1

**Los Dioses leen otras Sagas.**

 **Disclaimer: NO me pertenecen Percy Jackson, Harry Potter ni Fablehaven, pertenecen a Rick Riordan. J.K Rowling y Brandon Mull respectivamente**

Las Llegadas.

Todo el mundo estaba en el Olimpo celebrando la derrota de Gaia, y de repente un resplandor gris apareció en el centro de la sala, de ahí salieron Las Moiras.

Todos se inclinaron y poseidon pregunto.

\- Señoras a que se debe su llegada.

Las tres ancianas hablaron a la vez.

-Gaia solo ha sido un gran problema de un grupo de GRANDES problemas.

Todos gimieron no se imaginaban que problemas estarían a la altura de Gaia, las Moiras continuaron.

\- Uno de los problemas puso en peligro a el mundo mortal, Inglaterra específicamente- los semidioses estaban preocupados, habían leído que ahí cientos de mortales murieron- otro problema pudo afectar a los DOS mundos.

Todos se pusieron pálidos, no entendían que podía ponerlos a ellos en peligro, al fin Atenea hablo.

. Señoras, he visto que hablan en pasado ¿Ya no existen los problemas?

\- No- contestaron las ancianas y todos suspiraron aliviados- queremos que sepan que problemas hubo, ahora aparecerá un gran grupo de personas para leer 12 libros, además todos deben jurar por el Rio Estigio que no dañaran a nadie.

Todos se sorprendieron, al parecer eran muy importantes esas personas, al fin el señor de los cielos hablo.

\- En representación de los dioses y los semidioses juro por el Estigio que no dañaremos a nadie- un trueno retumbo.

Las Moiras se fueron y hubo dos resplandores, uno dorado y otro plateado, y de ahí salieron muchas personas.

-Todos preséntense- Trono Zeus.

Un chico pelinegro y ojos verdes similares a Percy replico.

\- ¿Por qué deberíamos presentarnos primero? Nosotros estábamos en el colegio celebrando el fin de la guerra y aparecemos en una sala con un montón de gente con espadas y cuchillos.

Zeus iba a fulminarlo, pero Poseidón lo contuvo.

\- Hermano, tiene un punto deberíamos presentarnos.

Zeus discutió un poco, pero acepto, cuando terminaron las presentaciones los invitados estaban sorprendidísimos, una chica con larga cabellera castaña exclamo.

\- ¡no me puedo creer que existan los dioses e hijos de dioses! pero con tantas cosas que vi no debería sorprenderme, pero aun así me sorprende que no haya ningún libro sobre esto, y bueno ahora que se presentaron yo me presentare, soy Hermione Jean Granger prefecta de griffindor.

Ella hablaba rapidísimo sin respirar y no se perdieron por poco gracias al TDHA.

El ojiverde hablo.

\- Bueno ya que Herms hablo yo también, mi nombre es Harry James Potter- Hécate puso cara de sorpresa.

Un pelirrojo alto y con muchas pecas se presentó.

-Soy Ronald Bilius Weasley, pero llámenme Ron.

Otro pelirrojo algo más delgado se adelantó.

Mi nombre es Feorge y él es mi gemelo Gred- dijo señalando al aire.

Al ver lo que hiso se puso triste al igual que todos los otros de su grupo.

\- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunto la buena de Hestia.

-Él es George- dijo Harry señalando a "Feorge"- él tenía un gemelo llamado Fred, pero- ahí le salieron lagrimas- murió junto a cientos de personas en la guerra.

Todos se pusieron muy tristes ante esa revelación y Hestia hablo.

\- Vaya lo siento.

\- Mucha gente murió- continuo Harry- entre ellos había familiares míos, y también algunos grandes amigos y tutores.

Para librarse del silencio alguien más se presentó

\- Soy Percy Weasley – dijo un pelirrojo con anteojos con montura de carey.

Una mujer de edad avanzada y con anteojos se presentó.

\- Soy Minerva Mcgonagall, directora de Hogwarts.

Un chico con cara redonda y amable se adelantó.

\- Soy Neville Longbottom.

Después fue el turno de una chica pelirroja.

\- Soy Ginevra Molly Weasley.

Un pelirrojo con varias quemaduras y arañazos se presentó.

\- Soy Charles Weasley pero llámenme Charlie.

Después fue el turno de un chico con largo cabello pelirrojo y unos arañazos horribles.

\- Soy William Arthur weasley pero llámenme Bill.

Una chica con cabello rubio platinado y de gran belleza se presentó.

\- Soy Fleur Delacour Weasley- dijo con marcado acento francés.

Hubo un resplandor negro y el grupo de magos junto con Hades se quedó Boquiabierto.

\- ¿Quiénes son? – Interrogo Zeus.

Un hombre con anteojos con forma de media luna y larga barba plateada se adelantó.

\- Soy Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.

Todos los magos fueron a saludar a los recién llegados, cuando terminaron un hombre joven pero canoso se adelantó.

\- Soy Remus John Lupin.

Una mujer de pelo rosa y cabeza con forma de corazón se adelantó.

\- Soy Nimphadora Tonks, pero llámenme solo Tonks o los hechizo.

Un hombre bastante atractivo con pelo negro se presentó.

Soy Sirius Black- le dio una sonrisa a Harry.

Después fue turno de un chico bajito.

\- Soy Colin Creevey.

Atenea dijo.

\- Ahora el otro grupo.

Una chica de pelo marrón claro se adelantó.

\- Soy Kendra Sorenson- Hécate la miro con interés por que sentía una extraña energía que venía de ella.

Un chico de pelo marrón se adelantó.

\- Soy Seth Sorenson- Hades lomiro extrañado y se acerco a el y le pregunto.

\- ¿Eres un encantador de sombras? - cuando Seth asintió Hades lanzo un silbido sorprendido.

\- ¿Que es un encantador de sombras? – pregunto Percy.

\- un encantador de sombras es alguien que tiene grandes poderes oscuros, en la sombra se vuelve invisible, entiende los idiomas oscuros como los de los demonios, son inmunes a manipulación mental- explico Hades.

Todos estaban sorprendidos.

Después fue el turno de un chico de unos 17 años con cabello plateado.

\- Soy Bracken, príncipe unicornio.

Después fue una mujer de increíble belleza.

\- Soy Silvia, Reina de las hadas.

Después de eso fue una pareja de ancianos.

\- Soy Stan Sorenson- se presentó uno.

\- Yo soy Ruth Sorenson – se presentó otra.

Despues hubo un resplandor negro otra vez y salieron dos hombres y una mujer.

\- Soy Coulter Dixon- se presentó uno de edad avanzada.

\- Soy Patton Burgess- dijo un hombre con una sonrisa picara.

\- Soy Lena Burgess- dijo una mujer con un rostro que parecía muy joven.

De repente apareció un libro, Kendra lo agarro y dijo.

\- El libro se llama Fablehaven.


	2. Vacaciones forsozas

**Vacaciones forzosas.**

Kendra: Si me permiten empezare a leer.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Kendra empezó.

Vacaciones forzosas.

Percy: ¿Vacaciones forzosas? Qué horror.

Seth: Nah, solo fue horrible al final.

La mayoría lo miraba extrañado.

 **Kendra iba mirando por la ventanilla del todoterreno deportivo, viendo pasar ante sus ojos la vegetación emborronada por efecto de la velocidad.**

Seth: ABURRIDO.

Kendra: Cállate, un párrafo y me interrumpes.

Leo: ABURRIDO:  
Kendra: Tu ¡ Cállate!

Percy: ABURRIDO

Kendra estaba furiosa, pero se controló y siguió.

 **Cuando notaba que debido a la imagen se mareaba, dirigía la vista al frente y la fijaba en algún árbol,**

Hades: ¿Un árbol? Hay cosas mejores- dijo mirando a su suegra que le fulmino con la mirada.

Kendra suspiro, al parecer era el día de todos contra Kendra.

 **Y lo acompañaba con la mirada mientras se aproximaba lentamente al vehículo para pasar por su lado como una centella y después perderse de vista poco a poco en la distancia.**

 **¿La vida era así también? Se podía mirar hacia delante, al futuro, o hacia atrás, al pasado, pero el presente transcurría demasiado deprisa como para asimilarlo.**

Atenea, sus hijos y Hermione asintieron, y Artemisa miro a la chica, complacida de ver lo que entendía.

 **A veces quizá. Hoy no. Hoy cruzaban en coche las montañas arboladas de Connecticut por una autovía de dos carriles que no acababa nunca.**

Apolo: Eso es imposible, no existen carreteras interminables.

Artemisa disparo una flecha a su gemelo.

Seth: Esa si era interminable.

 **\- ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho que el abuelo Sorenson vivía en la india? - se quejó Seth.**

Seth: ¡Ahí aparezco al fin!

 **Su hermano tenia once años e iba a empezar sexto. Se había cansado de jugar con su consola (prueba de que aquel viaje en coche estaba siendo verdaderamente interminable)**

Todos los chicos: Es cierto.

Todas las chicas: Uf, hombres.

 **Su madre se giró para mirar al asiento trasero.**

 **\- Ya no falta mucho. Disfruta del paisaje.**

 **Ella empezó a rebuscar en una bolsa de supermercado repleta de aperitivos y tentempiés.**

 **\- ¿Unas crackers con crema de cacahuete?**

Percy: Tengo hambre.

Annabeth: Sesos de alga, hay aperitivos de la fiesta.

Percy: Ah, cierto.

Percy cogió un poco de alimento y se sentó.

 **Seth estiro el brazo para coger las galletitas. Su padre, al volante pidió una Almond Roca. Las últimas navidades había decidido que las Almond Roca eran sus chocolatinas favoritas.**

Seth: Años después, y el piensa lo mismo.

 **Y que debía tener alguna a mano todo el año. Casi seis meses después seguía haciendo honor a su resolución.**

 **\- ¿Tú quieres algo Kendra?**

 **\- Estoy bien.**

 **Kendra volvió a fijar la atención en el vertiginoso desfile de árboles. Sus padres se iban de crucero por Escandinavia durante diecisiete días en compañía de todas las tias y los tios por el lado materno de la familia. Iban todos gratis.**

Percy: ¿17 días en un crucero gratis? ¡Eso sí que es suerte!

Kendra: No había tanta suerte por el motivo.

 **No por que hubiesen ganado ningún concurso. Se iban de crucero porque los abuelos de Kendra habían muerto asfixiados.**

Percy: Oh vaya, lo siento mucho.

Para sorpresa de todos. el grupo de Fablehaven estaba sonriendo, como compartiendo un chiste personal.

 **La abuela y el abuelo Larsen habían ido a ver a unos parientes en Carolina del Sur. Los parientes vivían en una caravana. La caravana tuvo no se sabe qué problema relacionado con un escape de gas y habían perecido todos mientras dormían.**

Hades: Odio los escapes de gas, causan mucha muerte y se forma todo un pelotón.

Nico: Si, es de lo peor.

 **Mucho tiempo atrás, la abuela y el abuelo Larsen habían especificado que cuando muriesen, todos sus hijos y sus cónyuges tenían que hacer un crucero por los mares escandinavos, empleando cierta suma de dinero asignada a tal efecto.**

 **Los nietos no habían sido invitados.**

Percy: Eso es una mala cosa.

Seth: Estoy feliz de haberme perdido el crucero.

Los otros grupos estaban muy sorprendidos.

Harry: ¿Feliz de perder un crucero?

Kendra: Ya leerán por qué.

 **\- ¿No os vais a aburrir como unas ostras, metidos en un barco diecisiete días? - pregunto Kendra.**

 **Su padre le lanzo una mirada por el espejo retrovisor.**

 **\- Supuestamente la comida que dan es fabulosa. Caracoles, huevos de pescado…, la bomba.**

Ron: Ese tipo sabe muy bien como subir el ánimo.

Poseidón: ¿Por qué alguien comería huevos de pescado?

Zeus: Para comerlos.

 **\- A nosotros el viaje no nos hace ninguna ilusión _ repuso la madre en tono triste_.**

Apolo: ¿Quién se creería eso?

Seth: Nadie, pero bueno la intención es lo que cuenta.

 **No creo que vuestros abuelos tuvieran en mente una muerte accidental cuando plantearon ese deseo.**

Hades: Nadie se anda planteando una muerte accidental.

Seth: Me parece que mis abuelos sí.

Leo: ¿De qué hablas?

Kendra: si en cada libro hay una de nuestras aventuras, se sabrá en el quinto.

Thalia: Eso es mucho.

Kendra: Sed pacientes.

 **Pero trataremos de pasarlo lo mejor posible.**

 **\- El barco va haciendo escala en varios puertos _ añadió el padre para cambiar deliberadamente el curso de la discusión_. Y te dejan bajar unas horas.**

Stoll: Definitivamente sabe subir el ánimo.

Seth: ¿Cómo hablaran a la vez?

 **\- ¿Este viaje en coche también va a durar diecisiete días?**

 **-Pregunto Seth.**

George: Buena esa Seth.

Travis: Continua así y…

Connor: podras Unirte…

George: A nuestro…

Los 3: ¡Club de bromistas!

 **\- Ya casi estamos –le respondió su padre.**

 **\- ¿Tenemos que quedarnos en casa de los abuelos Sorenson? –pregunto Kendra.**

Kendra: Yo ya no me quejo, estoy bastante feliz.

Leo adquiere un tono de doctor.

Leo: Hm, se quejan mucho pero ahora dicen todo lo contrario, así que yo digo que es un grave caso de Bipolaridad.

Piper le da un golpe.

Piper: Tonto, simplemente pudieron pasarlo bien.

Seth: Estoy de acuerdo, fue MUY interesante.

Todos vuelven mirar raro a los 2 hermanos.

 **\- Lo pasareis estupendamente. Deberíais sentiros honrados. Casi nunca invitan a nadie a su casa.**

 **\- Precisamente. Apenas los conocemos. Son unos ermitaños.**

Los abuelos Sorenson suspiraron, a ellos les habría encantado no ser tan "ermitaños", pero las responsabilidades que tenían eran demasiado grandes como para alejarse más de un día.

 **-Bueno son mis padres- repuso el- De algún modo, yo sobreviví.**

Todos rieron ante eso, incluso los abuelos.

Kendra: Voy a adelantar un poco el párrafo, no quiero que me griten otra vez "aburrido".

 **Kendra sabía que los abuelos Sorenson no les habían invitado a quedarse en su casa.**

Percy; ¿Entonces quiénes?

Annabeth: Si dejaras leer ya lo sabríamos.

 **Había escuchado a hurtadillas la conversación entre su madre y el abuelo Sorenson.**

Seth: ¿Escuchaste a hurtadillas? Aun tienes esperanza.

Kendra le dio un golpazo, y el abuelo Sorenson la miro ceñudo, pero no pudo ocultar mucho una sonrisa.

 **cuando le había planteado la idea de dejarles a los chicos. Fue durante el funeral.**


End file.
